


Not Quite Adjusted

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Some things are still a little tough to handle





	Not Quite Adjusted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



The TV droned and Jowd had rather lost the plot (this thin it would be easy to pick up again) under his own wandering thoughts over the day, over a case, over the absence at his side he kept having to remind himself was temporary, and over the memories that absence brought. And now he was distracted by the weight on his shoulder he hadn’t noticed until now.

He should have known by the cessation of remarks and jokes that had kept him focused on the movie as well. Cabanela was out like a light against him. Clearly the movie was bad enough to lose his attention, but not so bad as to keep it. They’d have to find something better next time.

Jowd tried to return and keep his focus on the TV. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, the movie seemed doomed to go unappreciated. There was a sharp intake of breath from Cabanela and he bolted up from Jowd. Jowd just narrowly avoided his arm flying out and caught his wrist by instinct.

They sat in a frozen tableau before Jowd released him.

“If you need a punching bag, you only have to ask,” he said.

Cabanela flopped back into the couch. “Sorry, baby! Must have been dreamin’.” He glanced at the TV. “Did I miss anything?”

“Exciting? No.”

“I’m pickin’ the movie next tiiime.”

Jowd watched him. He seemed normal enough, but there was a distance in his eyes that was off. Not quite just dreaming, was it? Was he feeling it too?

It was ridiculous. He knew he was being ridiculous and had only expected himself to be so, but now he wondered if he wasn’t the only one—Cabanela had been over whenever they weren’t at work, which wasn't exactly uncommon, but this felt beyond that.

Five days. Alma was on a five day trip. It shouldn’t be a big deal, he knew, but it was the first time she’d been absent since he came back and since she and Cabanela dragged the truth out of him. He hadn’t realized how much he’d come to rely on her being here until now.

It was funny. He knew this was coming, or he would have if he hadn’t forgotten. But it was inconsequential the first time around. A business trip, nothing unusual there. She was fine. She wasn’t gone. Not this time.

“She’ll be back,” Cabanela said, his words trailing off just enough to not quite be a simple statement and confirming Jowd’s suspicions.

“Tomorrow,” Jowd said.

Cabanela shifted around, brought his legs up to take over the remainder of the couch and took his place back on Jowd’s shoulder.

“She won’t be sorry about missin’ this one. I expected better from you, baby.”

Jowd half-shrugged careful to avoid dislodging him. “Your mistake!”

A round of absurd choices and a monster that didn’t even look terrible enough to be funny later the credits rolled to a silent and still room as they had both fallen asleep—Cabanela still against Jowd’s shoulder, his arm trailing over Jowd’s chest—and Jowd’s head dropped, resting gently against Cabanela’s.

 

“I’m home!” Alma sighed with relief as she passed through their hall.

It went well and she’d had time to see some sights, but now she was ready to see her husband and daughter—

“Good moooorning baby!”

 —and partner as long arms wrapped around her.

“And hello to you too,” she said a bit breathily, startled at the reception, and the tightness of his embrace.

Cabanela stepped back with a smile as Jowd came into her view.

“I hope it went well?” Jowd asked.

Alma stepped into his arms for another big hug from him and an exchange of kisses. “Excellently,” she said. She reached out to tug Cabanela back into their hug and gave him a kiss as well. “But I’m happy to be home.”

And even happier when light hurried footsteps reached her ears followed by a cry of “Mom!” and Kamila flung herself into their hug.

Very happy to be home with her family and she wasn’t the only one. It was good to be back.


End file.
